


come on, little sis. open your mouth for me...

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Deepthroating, F/F, Facial, Fondling, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Sometimes, there was nothing left to do but push…or, in her case, it would probably be considered a shove.After getting some serious dirt on Ruby and a teacher at Beacon, Yang decides to use it to her advantage to finally be able to do something she had always dreamed about: helping herself to Ruby's body
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Sometimes, there was nothing left to do but push…or, in her case, it would probably be considered a shove. 

Lounging lazily on Ruby’s bed, one leg swinging slightly, most of her weight braced on her elbows, Yang held back an impatient sigh as she watched Ruby digest what she just told her. The expression on her pale face was slowly morphing from disbelief to disgust with a little bit of horror starting to come through as well. Outside came the sounds of various Beacon students going about their day. Yang glanced over to the open window looking out over the courtyard far below. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to have it wide open. Hopping to her feet, ignoring the way Ruby flinched back, her breath audibly catching, Yang sauntered over to the window and closed it. With the absence of the ambivalent noise, a heavy, tense silence settled over them. 

“You can’t be serious.” Ruby said quietly, her voice a tightly wrung wire. Her slender hands were curled into tight fists. There was an adorable splash of red in her usually pale cheeks. Even though she was annoyed that her kid sister was keeping her waiting, Yang did have to admit…she was awfully cute. Her cock twitched excitedly in the confines of her thong. She couldn’t wait to see what kind of faces she’d make when those pretty hands and lips were wrapped around her dick. Course, she had to actually convince Ruby to get to that point. 

No longer able to hold back an irritated sigh, Yang set a hand on her hip and swung around to settle a disapproving glare on Ruby. Didn’t they already go through this? Hadn’t she already explained her reasonings before? Why go around in circles like this? If Ruby was trying to delay the inevitable, she was going to be sorely disappointed. After trying to get into Ruby’s pants for so long, there was no way in hell she was going to back down when she finally had the opportunity she had been waiting for. No longer would she be sneaking used underwear out of Ruby’s hamper to wrap around her cock as she jerked off. No longer would she steal little bits to satisfy this ravenous want when she could finally have the whole dish. She couldn’t be serious? Oh, she was dead serious and intended to milk this to the fullest. 

Tossing a wave of blonde hair over her shoulder, Yang dismissively waved one hand, “Can we skip all this, Ruby? You should get what I’m saying.”

“What you’re saying is deranged!” Ruby snapped, the color in her cheeks darkening. “How could you do something like this? I’m your sister!”

Yang nonchalantly shrugged one shoulder, “Really? Still trying to make that argument? What makes you think I suddenly care about that?”

Clenching her teeth together in a distressed snarl, Ruby growled, “You-!”

“Shut it, Ruby.” Yang said sternly, sick and tired of this play. Letting her hand fall away from her waist, she stalked over to stand in front of her, glaring down into that flushed face, “This is how things are going to go: I’ve got video evidence of you shoving your tongue down a professor’s throat. While that’ll probably end you up in the counselor’s office, it’ll get her fired and I know you don’t want that. If you don’t want me to march straight to the head mistress with it, you’re going to strip. Right now.”

Ruby glared hotly up at her for long enough to make her think she was going to put some force behind her words then she dropped her head, snarling weakly, “Fucking freak…I can’t believe you…”

Yang was about to tell her to get a move on but before she could say anything, Ruby began to stiffly undress, yanking furiously at each article of clothing. Returning back to the bed – both so she would have the best view and so she wouldn’t jump the gun out of excitement – Yang greedily watched as inch after inch of that luscious pale skin was revealed. By the time Ruby had gotten to her bra and underwear, she was rock hard. Her cock had slipped free from her thong a long time ago. It pushed up the front of her skirt, giving Ruby quite the few. She had seen her glance her way a couple of times, her expression becoming more and more disgusted the harder she became. It took a lot of mental strength to not start stroking her throbbing length as Ruby undressed. Fuck, she couldn’t wait to get her hands on her. She was so gorgeous! It was going to be hard to hold herself back today but she was planning on taking this slow. While the desire to be inside her tight, hot holes was strong, the desire to mess with her adorable little sister was even stronger. 

No, the first favor she asked for in exchange for her silence wasn’t going to jump straight to that sort of intimacy. She was going to savor every last inch of that beautiful body before she indulged in her insides as well. 

“Underwear too.” Yang said teasingly, staring intently at Ruby’s cute red underwear. 

To her delight, Ruby’s face fell just a little then, to her greater delight, she quickly hardened her expression. Rage burned in those beautiful grey eyes. Her plush lips curled into a snarl. With a sharply uttered word that Yang couldn’t quite make out but was sure was an insult of some sort, she hooked her thumbs underneath the hem of her underwear. There, she paused for a short while, her face furiously working as she flushed darker and darker. Sweat stood out in prominent droplets on her smooth forehead. Even at a distance, Yang could see how badly her hands were shaking, though whether it was from fear or because Ruby was restraining herself, she couldn’t tell. Just when it was getting to the point that Yang was about to tell her to get a move on, Ruby shoved her underwear all the way down, giving her a blessed view of her pussy. Before she really had time to admire that perfectly trimmed bush of dark red pubic hair, Ruby ripped off her bra as well, throwing it away with vicious strength. 

“Fuck…” Yang breathed appreciatively, biting her lower lip, “Just as I thought, you’ve got beautiful tits, sis.”

“Shut up, you goddamn pervert.” Ruby pushed out through clenched teeth. “Just get it over with!”

“Nah.” Yang laughed huskily. An intense dizziness swamped her mind. Her body was burning up. Swallowing against the sudden dryness in her throat, Yang pushed herself up off the bed. Her cock was beginning to ache. While she did want to draw this first time out considerably, it was quickly becoming obvious that there was no way she was going to be able to wait. Tossing her head back, a lazy smile spread across her face, she said, “Come over here. Put your hands on the bed, bend over and stick your ass out.”

Grinding her teeth together, Ruby did as she was told, stomping over with unnecessary strength put behind each step. Yang never let her eyes stray from those gorgeous boobs until they were out of sight. That was alright, though because then Ruby’s ass was right in front of her. Letting out a low whistle, a bolt of fresh heat radiated up her spine. Goddamn, she knew Ruby had an amazing butt as well but seeing it bare like this was really doing a number on her self-control. Not quite in bubble butt territory, it was still the perfect amount of plush – smooth, pale with just a touch of pink on the delicious curves. A big, red bitemark and hand mark would look absolutely beautiful staining that smooth skin. She made a mental note to indulge in covering every inch of Ruby’s body in bitemarks when she next called in a favor. For right now, she already had a plan in mind – one that didn’t call for her teeth. 

Shoving down her skirt and underwear, finally allowing her aching, throbbing cock to bounce free, Yang took a couple more moments to really let Ruby sweat then stepped forward. The smile on her face grew even bigger when Ruby visibly flinched, her breath catching. Did she want her to enjoy this? No, not really. Well, it was more that she didn’t really care. Love it, hate it, as long as Yang got to enjoy herself, she didn’t care. Though, she did have to admit, seeing Ruby being so defiant was really cute. She could easily get used to playing around with her while she was snarling and snapping like a cornered animal. Yang placed her hands flat onto Ruby’s back. Warm, smooth, incredible skin pressed to her palms. Ruby shuddered, her head falling down a little farther. Leaning down, Yang lightly kissed the center of Ruby’s back then trailed a line of kisses up the line of her spine. 

“Knock it off!” Ruby snapped sharply, “How disgusting do you intend to be? Just do it and get it over with.”

“Oh,” Yang murmured against Ruby’s skin, “didn’t realize that you were the one in charge. Do you want me to stop? The headmistress should be in her office right now so we could even go together if you wanted.”

“Fuck you…” Ruby seethed, “I looked up to you! You were my hero…but now I get it.”

“Get what, little sis?” Yang asked, her hands sliding down towards Ruby’s ass. She couldn’t wait any longer. Her cock felt like it was about to explode. Unfortunately, this first time around, she wasn’t going to last long. That was alright, though. Not like this was going to be the only time. Plus, things between them were only going to get even more fun from here. 

“You’re just a depraved freak.” Ruby’s voice was a dry snap, mimicking the kind of sound she’d expected to hear when a branch broke underneath her boot, “I thought so much better of you.”

Yang snorted in delight, nuzzling her nose against Ruby’s back, “It’s sweet that you think you saying something like that would mess me up. What? Did you expect me to start crying? To cry out ‘Ruby, it’s not what you think!’. Think again, little sis.”

Momentarily forgetting about her ass, Yang reached up to clamp down hard on Ruby’s jaw with one hand while the other snaked around to begin roughly fondle her breast, pulling a strained yelp from Ruby. Her fingers sunk into the marshmallowly texture of her boob. The sensation was so soft, so bouncy! Fuck, she was already addicted! Ruby’s boobs really were the best! Brushing the pad of her thumb over those plush lips, Yang pressed a mockingly sweet kiss to her temple, “Hate me all you want. It’s not gonna change one goddamn thing. Now, let’s have some fun, shall we?”

There was no response from Ruby, who just tried to jerk her head away. Laughing low in her throat, she relented, releasing her jaw and boob, only to move down to her ass. Sucking in a shallow breath, her eyes widening in excitement, she slowly sunk her fingers into those plump cheeks. Another hard shudder shook Ruby’s body. The muscles in her back visibly tensed. Soft with just the right amount of firmness. She could bounce a penny off these gorgeous cheeks! Spreading them apart, a weird pulse of dizziness nearly sent her to her knees when she caught sight of Ruby’s cute, pink hole. Hungrily licking her lips, she firmly told herself not yet, she needed to wait. To distract herself from the powerful allure of that tight, virgin hole, Yang pushed in closer, slipping her cock between Ruby’s cheeks. Ruby whined quietly, her fingers curling into the blanket. 

Yang briefly considered reassuring her that they weren’t quite to that point yet but quickly decided against it. That was something she could figure out on her own. Squishing those plump cheeks around her cock, Yang thrust forward, driving her length between them. A bolt of electric pleasure roared through her body. The feverish heat burning her up from the inside became even more intense. Mouth falling open, breathy moans falling free from her lips, Yang dug her fingers in even deeper to that fat ass as she rapidly pumped her cock between those cheeks. She did her best to be quiet – not out of the fear that she would be heard but so she could hear every delicious morsel that Ruby was making. Ruby was, obviously, trying to be quiet as well but every now and again, she let out a noise that made Yang’s blood sing. 

Fuck…it felt so fucking good! Ruby’s skin was so smooth and soft! Gods, this was so much better than just masturbating with her underwear! Why had she waited so long to do this?! She should’ve found dirt on Ruby a long time ago. Oh well, now she got to make up for lost time. Bending down, Yang pressed her forehead to the space between Ruby’s shoulder’s. Sweat drenched her skin. She smelled so fucking good – sweet with just a hint of roses. Fuck, she should’ve done this in a different position so she could finally find out what that mouth tasted like. It was more that a little irritating that she wasn’t going to be her first kiss but there wasn’t much she could do about that. Stupid, perverted professor – Yang was going to have to do something to make sure she stays the hell away from Ruby. Should be easy enough to do with the kind of evidence she had. She highly doubted that stupid professor wanted to lose her job, even though she couldn’t imagine Ruby would be hard to give up. 

“Does it feel good, Ruby?” Yang asked teasingly, dragging her tongue across her sweaty skin. 

“It feels disgusting!” Ruby growled raggedly, “Hurry up and cum already!”

As much as she wanted to tell her no way, the simple fact of the matter was…she was already on the verge of cumming. It was only going to take a couple more thrusts before she finally got the kind of release she had been wanting for so long. Yang slowed down the pace of her thrusts. Did she want to cum like this? While it did feel amazing to stroke herself off with Ruby’s ass, there was something else she wanted to do. Quickly making up her mind, Yang stepped back, letting her cock slip away from those fat cheeks. Ruby didn’t look up. There was thick streams of precum dribbling down her trembling thighs. Smiling widely, Yang grabbed hold of her arm, yanking her back. Ruby cried out in surprise. Expertly maneuvering her down onto her knees, getting another wave of blazing, scalding heat at the sight of that embarrassed, flushed face, Yang pushed her cock in Ruby’s direction. 

“What’re you-!”

“Stroke me off. Hurry it up, I wanna cum.”

Ruby glared hotly up at her for a moment then dramatically turned away, sending sweat hair flying everywhere. A trembling hand reached up to loosely wrap around her cock. Her slender fingers didn’t come close to touching when wrapped around her. Amusingly, her hand looked even smaller in comparison to her cock. It twitched hard in her hold, causing her to flinch in disgust. Clenching her eyes tightly shut, she clumsily began to pump her hand up and down Yang’s length. The sensation of that smooth palm gliding over her precum drenched length was entirely different than hot-dogging her. It was beyond incredible! Head falling forward, mouth hanging open, moaning loudly, Yang shallowly pumped her hips to meet Ruby’s movements. Fuck…fuck, it felt so fucking good! So much better than just stroking her cock with her buttcheeks! Pleasure zipped violently through her veins. Her cock felt so good! She couldn’t get enough of Ruby touching her penis! She wanted to tell Ruby to tighten her grip but the ecstasy constricted around her throat, preventing any noise beyond a moan. 

Cumming…she was going to cum! She couldn’t hang on anymore! It felt too insanely good! Throwing her head back, sending a wave of yellow floating all around her, Yang let out a strangled groan. White flooded her vision. Pleasure so intense, it made every orgasm she had before inconsequential, pounded up from the base of her belly. Her cock swelled up even bigger in Ruby’s hold, forcing her fingers further apart. She could tell when the jizz had cum out from the disgusted, horrified wail that Ruby let out. Panting heavily, every nerve in her body buzzing happily, Yang looked down to find she had cum all over Ruby’s cute boobs. Smiling happily, feeling a little dizzy, she reached down to gleefully rub her seed into her heated skin. Fuck, she needed to snap a couple pics before she let Ruby go on her way to whatever the fuck she was going to do after this. 

Though, there was one last little detail she needed to add before they had a little photoshoot. Brushing Ruby’s hand away, Yang stepped forward, leading the bulbous head of her cock to those plush, pink lips. Ruby jerked back, her eyes widening. Yang grabbed a handful of her hair to keep her in place as she pressed the cum drenched head to her lips. A blissful bolt of warmth raced up her length at the feeling of those soft lips pressed to the over-sensitive skin. Ruby audibly gagged. Fuck, she couldn’t wait to find out what it’d feel like to be inside. It would have to wait, though. She had made the mistake of having a prolonged jerk off session this morning (a lucky find had resulted in finding a freshly used pair of Ruby’s undies) – meaning that she didn’t have the energy to partake in a second time around, which was probably a good thing. If they went any further than this, she really was going to lose control. 

“Good girl.” Yang cooed. Wiggling her hips to make her cock jingle, she said sweetly, “Now, make sure you blow my cock a kiss to thank it.”

“You’re disgusting.” Ruby pulled her back to deliver that uninspiring line but she did as she was told. Moving as far back as Yang would allow – which wasn’t very much – she blew an uninspired, unenthusiastic kiss. Not exactly what she wanted but good enough…for now, at least. Releasing Ruby’s hair, she stepped back, just admiring the view. When Ruby tried to get up, Yang clicked her tongue disapprovingly, waggling a finger right in her face. Thick dribbles of cum clung to her chin. The thick layer of white all over her chest was beginning to dry. Yang retrieved her phone from the bedside table. To her surprise, Ruby glared defiantly into the camera in each of the multiple pictures she took. If she was trying to make them unappealing by making a face like that, Yang would be happy to tell her that she was mistaken. 

Once she was done with the impromptu photoshoot, Yang flopped down onto her bed. Happily swiping through the pics she’d just taken, she offhandedly said, “Alright, you can go.”

“Delete the video first.” Ruby replied sharply. 

“What?” Yang laughed. 

“Delete the video.” Ruby’s hard gaze swung up to glare at her, “I did what you asked so-“

Yang laughed again, “Yeah, no.”

“What?! But-!”

Heaving an irritated sigh, Yang hopped back off the bed. Really, this girl, could she figure nothing out on her own? Sauntering over, she squatted down in front of her idiot little sis. Pushing her face into Ruby’s, she offered a predatory smile, “This is far from the only favor I’m calling in. You want this video deleted? Then you’re gonna keep your mouth shut and do as you’re told.”

All the color drained from Ruby’s face. For a moment, she looked so stricken that Yang kind of, sort of…not really felt a little bad then, in a flash, it was gone, replaced by one of burning rage. Bearing her teeth in a, frankly, pathetic snarl, Ruby opened her mouth to deliver what was probably going to be some worthless threat but Yang decided that she didn’t want to hear it. Clamping her hands down on the sides of Ruby’s head, she lunged forward to claim that annoying mouth in a rough, harsh kiss. Ruby squealed, the sound muffled by the interlocking of their mouths. Yang shoved her tongue between those plush lips, a shudder racing through her body at the predictably sweet taste. Her cock twitched. Her balls tightened. Fuck, she might actually be able to go for a second round. 

Pulling back with a sharp nip to Ruby’s bottom lip, Yang breathed, “Get this through your thick skull: you're my personal fucktoy now. Nothing you say, nothing you do is gonna change that so do yourself a favor and do your best to make me happy because I can make your life a living hell. Understood?”

“Yes…” Ruby spat out. 

“Good girl.” Yang kissed the corner of her lips, smiling just a little. Poor little Ruby, if only she had accepted her advances when she first started insinuating that they take this bothersome sister relationship to a different, more enjoyable level, things would be so much easier for her. Oh well, Yang was going to have fun, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ruby finally looked her in the eye again was when she decided it was time for her second favor. It did take a stupidly long time – at least three weeks so, needless to say, when it got to the point that she was dragging Ruby back to their dorm, keeping her fingers tightly clamped on her upper arm to keep her from bolting, she was about ready to fuck her right in the hallway. Course, she wasn’t an animal (she also wasn’t too keen on the idea of getting caught) so she waited until the door was firmly slammed shut behind them before issuing the order of, “Suck me off.”

Ruby remained stock still, staring down at the floor like a child who’d just got caught doing something wrong. Sighing, Yang flipped her hair over her shoulder, irritated that they might have to go through this stupid charade of convincing Ruby to get her butt moving. Yes, this was real. No, she wasn’t joking. Yes, she would absolutely let them both fall if necessary, but Ruby wasn’t going to let that happen, now was she? Crossing her arms over her chest, one foot impatiently tapping, she opened her mouth to firmly prompt Ruby to move or she would seriously regret it so they could go ahead and get this shit started but, to her surprise, after shooting her a glare out of the corner of her eye, Ruby silently turned, walked over and dropped down to her knees. 

“Ooh,” Yang laughed, gently patting Ruby’s head, her grin growing when that earned her another glare, “eager, are we? Go on, take it out. You know how to blow someone, right?”

“No.” Ruby said shortly, reaching up to slip her fingers underneath the hem of Yang’s shorts. 

“What?”

“I’ve never blown anyone before!” Ruby snaps, her voice like an old, dry branch being broken in half. Ripping down Yang’s shorts fast enough to give her friction burns, Ruby flinched back when her half-hard cock came bouncing out to play. The look of utter disgust on her round face sent a bolt of electric heat sailing down to her cock. Precum swelled to the tip in a glistening pearl, where it sat for just a moment before dribbling off in an impressive string of clear fluid. Her cock twitched as it hardened fully, standing straight up from a mess of yellow pubic hair. Heat rushed over the surface of her skin. Inside…she wanted to be fucking inside that virgin mouth already!

“Well,” Yang said, her voice laced with amusement and delight, “guess I’ll be taking all of your firsts, then. Too bad I wasn’t your first kiss but I suppose being the first one to fuck that slutty throat will do. Now,” she gave Ruby’s head a little push, “hurry up.” 

Lips curling into a prominent snarl, Ruby glared up at her, her silver eyes filled with loathing, then in a movement that was hilariously pure, she straightened and pressed her lips to the tip of Yang’s cock. The sensation of those smooth, plump lips against the sensitive skin was enough to wring a gasping moan out of her. Sucking in a deep breath through her nose, Ruby wrapped slender fingers around the base of her cock, holding it in place as she stretched her mouth open. Clenching her eyes tightly shut, she took the head between her lips. Yang moaned again, her head falling back as that incredible heat enveloped the head of her dick. Technique was already proving to be fucking awful but that had its fucking charm. She really was Ruby’s first – that thought sent a shiver racing through her. 

“Come on,” she gasped, giving Ruby’s head another light push, “get moving!”

A hot, soft tongue slowly, clumsily circled around the spongy head. She could feel the strain having just the head inside was putting on Ruby’s jaw. Rolling her hips a little, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of that smooth tongue gliding over the glans. At Yang’s urging, Ruby tried to push it in a little further, only to immediately gag. Rolling her eyes, wondering how someone as cute as Ruby could go for so long without, at least, practicing blowing someone, Yang let her pull off, mostly so she could get a look at that adorable flushed face. Coughing, Ruby sucked in a couple of ragged gasps then leaned down to press her tongue to the base of Yang’s cock. She dragged it up to the head, swirled it around a couple times before sliding back down. Repeat a couple times until Yang was, once again, tapping her foot impatiently. The amateur act was cute…up to a certain point. 

“You can do better than that.” Yang flicked Ruby’s forehead. 

“You’re too big.” Ruby growled, her hot breath brushing along Yang’s length.

Yang rolled her eyes again, giving Ruby a disapproving look. That was enough to convey the idea that she better get moving before Yang got too irritated. Clenching her teeth together in a disgusted grimace, Ruby moved back up, opened her mouth and popped the head back in. Ruby set her small hands on Yang’s hips. There was a moment where it was obvious she was bracing herself then, with pathetic slowness, she started to slide down. Predictably, she only got about a centimeter before she gagged again. Ruby started to pull back but Yang lashed out, clamping down on the sides of her head. Grey eyes flew open. A confused, pained glare swung up to stare at her. Grinning widely, Yang began to slowly pull Ruby further down. Blunt nails dug into her skin. Eyes widening, a sharp breath whistling out of her nose, Ruby tried to jerk away but Yang easily held her in place. 

“Since you can’t do it yourself, let me help you.” Yang cooed, her cock throbbing when panic flooded into Ruby’s eyes. She squealed loudly, the sound muffled by the immense mass stuffed inside her tight mouth. Grinning widely, Yang slowly pulled her further and further down, forcing her cock deeper inside. Pleasure bubbled up from the base of her crotch as more of her length was engulfed in that incredible heat. Dizziness plagued her, making her feel feverish. Fuck, so tight! This felt almost as good as fucking a nice, sloppy pussy. Audibly gagging, tears streaming down her darkly flushed cheeks, Ruby began to put up a fresh fight when the head of Yang’s cock slipped past the back of her mouth and slipped down into her throat. Frantically scratching at Yang’s sides, saliva gushing out between the miniscule space between her stretched lips and Yang’s meat, she gurgled and gagged. 

“Come on, don’t just sit there.” Yang panted heavily, her eyes alight with glee, “You don’t want to be choking on my dick forever, right? Then get to sucking and licking. Make me cum. Hurry up!”

Ruby groaned miserably but did as she was told, weakly rubbing her tongue against the underside of Yang’s cock. Huffing out an irritated breath, Yang dragged her down even further, pushing deeper into her throat. Fuck, it felt so fucking good! Ruby’s throat was clamping down around her cock, almost as though it was desperately trying to get the intrusion out. The smooth, hot linings rubbed against her, stimulating the prominent veins, squeezing her, crushing her. When Ruby gagged, the muscle clamped down even harder, sending a reverberation of ecstatic pleasure rushing up her spine. If this kept up, she was seriously going to cum! Ruby was halfway down her cock. Every sound that came out of her was gorgeous. Listening to her choke on her cock, knowing that she probably couldn’t breathe at this point was only serving to ramp the heat up even further. Gods, dominating her, torturing her like this, it was becoming addicting. 

Buzzing with near deranged excitement, Yang shoved in even deeper. There came a weird sound from Ruby – a mixed of a choke and a gurgle – then something hot and acidic gushed around Yang’s cock. Jerking back in surprise, Yang yanked back, letting her cock fly out of Ruby’s mouth. Bright white, foamy fluid exploded out, splattering onto the recently clean floor. Coughing and gasping, Ruby dry heaved a couple times, whimpering and sniffling pathetically. Sweaty hair hung in front of her sweaty, flushed face. Rolling her eyes, distantly wondering how long it was going to take to train her little sister to be able to take her cock without puking everywhere, Yang was nice enough to let her catch her breath before grabbing hold of her hair again. Ruby cried out shrilly, her hands flying out to try to push Yang away. She easily batted her hands away, leading her cock back to those soaked lips. 

Before Ruby could clam up, she shoved her cock back inside. This time, as punishment for vomiting, Yang didn’t waste time with any build up. Curling her fingers tightly into Ruby’s hair, she quickly dragged her down, getting her halfway down her cock in nowhere near the same amount of time it took to get there the first time but she still wasn’t finished. As Ruby was screaming and crying desperately around her cock, her throat constricting and contracting with each gag, Yang forcibly pulled her down further and further. Finally, those luscious lips were just a couple centimeters away from the base of her cock. Ruby was a mess of saliva, snot and tears by that point. Her small hands pressed to Yang’s belly, still stubbornly trying to push her away. There was no strength behind that fight so when Yang started to move her, sliding her head back then sliding it down to use that gorgeous mouth to stroke her off, the only sign of resistance she got was a weak, heatless glare. 

That was fun…for a bit but having to move Ruby got old fast. If she wanted to feel like she was using an onahole, she would just use a fucking onahole. There were three of them under her bed right now. Figuring that she was not going to get Ruby to do exactly as she wants this time around, Yang released her head, stepping back to let her cock slip out of her gaping maw. There was just enough time for Ruby to drag in a ragged breath before Yang shoved her down onto the ground. She didn’t give Ruby the chance to react. Dropping her knees down on either side of her head, she reached between her thighs to lead the head of her cock to those slobbery lips, shoving between them to sink in deep. Ruby let out a pathetic whine, her feet scrambling against the floor. Bracing her hands on the floor, Yang rapidly pumped her hips a couple time, fucking Ruby’s mouth like it was her pussy. Fuck…this felt even better! She could do this all fucking day! 

Panting raggedly, Yang sacrificed a little bit of stability to reach up to roughly squeeze one of Ruby’s adorably small boobs. Taking the hard nub between two fingers, she rolled, pinch and squeezed it, enjoying the way Ruby’s body shuddered and shook as she played with her. Sliding her hand over to the other boob to give it a little love, Yang took a risk and relied entirely on her back muscles to keep her upright, reaching down with her other hand to grope happily at Ruby’s plush, plump ass. There was something really erotic about messing with her through her clothes. Seeing the ridge of her nipples protruding out from underneath her shirt, feeling the silky fabric of her leggings moving underneath her fingers…maybe, when she did finally decide to fuck these virgin holes, she’d try it once with those leggings still on. Cut a hole right through them and stick her cock inside to watch the fabric gobble her up. 

Fuck…she was getting close, she was getting so fucking close! Pleasure pounded through her veins. Blood roared in her ears. Every inch of her body was buzzing. Underneath her, Ruby squirmed and writhed, clinging to the flaps of her jacket. She might’ve thrown up again when Yang was distracted by her boobs and butt – there was a weird stinging around the sensitive head. She ignored it, not about to pull out now that she was so close to cumming. Ramping the speed up even further, slamming hard enough against Ruby to produce gorgeous slurping, squelching sounds, Yang squeezed and crushed Ruby’s boob in her hand. No longer satisfied with just touching through clothes, she grabbed at the front of her shirt, yanking backwards to tear the fabric away, revealing a cute blue bra. Yanking it up, she took her boob back into her hand, sinking her fingers into the marshmallow-y texture. Too bad she wasn’t bigger in the breast department – she would love to get a boob job from her but there wasn’t enough going on. Oh well, this mouth more than made up for that. 

“Shit-!” Yang ground out, “Cumming! Cumming! Gonna fill your slutty throat with my jizz! Swallow it down! Swallow down every last drip!”

Ruby screamed out an incoherent protest. The sound sent a ripple of near painful pleasure rushing up her spine. Crying out sharply, Yang slammed down hard, completely burying her cock into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby’s nose smooshed into a thick brush of yellow pubic hair. Dropping down onto her elbows, trembling so hard that she could hardly keep herself upright, Yang moaned and panted as she came. Her cock swelled up even bigger then a torrent of burning cum poured down Ruby’s spasming throat. With her all the way inside, there was no other choice than for her to swallow everything. Still, she could hear Ruby choking and gagging on the thick fluid, which only served to heighten the incredible pleasure of her orgasm further. Moaning low in her throat, Yang slowly rotated her hips, grinding her pulsing, throbbing cock against those tight constraints. She kept her cock buried inside after her orgasm had faded away, simply because it still felt so good. 

Letting out a long, satisfied breath, Yang slowly raised her lips, slipping her sopping wet cock out of Ruby’s sloppy mouth. The moment her mouth was free, Ruby rolled over and puked, spewing all of the cum Yang had so graciously given her all over the floor. A hot flash of rage roared through her. Red burned at the corners of her vision. The pleased smile dropped from her face, leaving a bitter frown. Setting her mouth into a thin line, Yang got to her feet. Well, alright, if that was how Ruby wanted to be then it only made sense that she show her what happened when she decided to reject her gifts. 

One hand lashed down to grab a handful of Ruby’s hair. Choking out a ragged cry, Ruby tried to scramble away but there was no getting away from Yang. Dragging her over, Yang threw her against the nearest bed. She yelped loudly when her back collided with the side of the frame. Yanking her head back, Yang shoved her still rock hard cock into Ruby’s stupidly gaping mouth. There came another scream from her, followed by fingernails scraping along her skin. Grey eyes met red. Glaring coldly down into that panicked, hateful stare, Yang offered an icy smile, getting a pang of satisfaction when Ruby visibly flinched. Holding that gaze, torn between just wanting her to submit and wanting her to keep fighting because this…this was so much goddamn fun, Yang started to move – she kept it slow so that Ruby could hear every word she was about to say.

“Here’s the deal.” Yang said softly, “Since you just wasted all of that,” she jerked her chin in the direction of the semen pool a couple feet away, “I’m gonna fuck this throat until you can keep it down. I don’t care if it takes all night but, to make up for you so rudely throwing up my cum, you’re going to have to keep down three loads before I let you go.”

“Oh, and,” Yang laughed as Ruby’s eyes widened in horror, “every single time you puke, we’re gonna reset. So now,” she leaned down just a little, her hard, cold glare boring down into that flushed face, “you gotta make me cum three times, little sis and you gotta keep every single drop down so now is the time to get to sucking because, Ruby, I don’t care if you pass out from suffocating on my cock, I’m gonna keep fucking this slutty mouth pussy until you keep it all fucking down.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yang’s phone pinged. Tugging it out of her back pocket, she quickly glanced at the screen. The corners of her lips tugged up into a grin. Coming straight from Weiss – just like she promised. Her and Blake were currently boarding the ship that would take them across the country for some special mission. Honestly, she hadn’t been paying that close attention. All she had heard when Weiss was giving her the details was ‘gone for a whole weekend, maybe even longer if things go south’. While she didn’t wish any harm on her teammates, she was hoping for that whole ‘going south’ thing to happen, giving her more time to finally fully indulge in her adorable little sister. Looking up from her phone, Yang turned her attention to the girl of the hour. Her cock twitched excitedly in the tight confines of her underwear. Face down on the bed, hands bound behind her back, ass shoved high up in the air, Ruby was the prettiest fucking picture she had ever seen. A black blindfold stretched over her eyes. Since Ruby could be a bit of a screamer, Yang had added a ball gag, just for good measure. The thigh high socks were unnecessary but a perfect touch to round everything out. 

This was beyond perfect. The soft, dewy skin of Ruby’s flawless ass glistened in the bright, artificial light. A half empty bottle of lube sat on the bed beside Ruby’s trembling thighs, ready for Yang to add more, if necessary. She wasn’t too concerned with making this feel amazing for Ruby right off the bat but she sure as shit didn’t want her bleeding or tearing. That shit shouldn’t be taken lightly. She didn’t want anything standing in the way from her finally being able to fuck that sweet ass whenever she felt like it. Three months…three goddamn months of biding her time, waiting for that right fucking moment to pop out of the woodwork and here it finally was. Good thing too – she couldn’t have waited one more goddamn second. Her cock ached to be buried inside that tight, virgin hole. Well, no time like the fucking present. This weekend was going to go by fast, after all. Already panting, sweat accumulating on her brow and neck, Yang shoved down her shorts, letting her fully erect, dribbling length to bounce out. Yang stepped forward, pushing her throbbing dick between the fat, plush lobes of Ruby’s ass. A low whine came from her adorable sister, who trembled underneath her. Her thin hands stretched open before curling into tight fists. The smile on Yang’s flushed face grew even bigger. 

Even after all this, Ruby was still going to resist her, huh? Well, that was about to fucking change. Yang pumped her hips a few times. Her cock glided along Ruby’s warm, oiled skin. Pleasure ignited in the pit of her belly, smoldering eagerly, waiting for that match to drop and set everything ablaze. Yang swallowed against the dryness in her throat. Reaching over to snag the bottle of oil, she squirted a good amount of her length to get herself lubricated up. Seeing her massive dick in comparison to Ruby’s tiny hole did make her wonder if she’d even be able to get inside. Only way to know was to find out. After making sure that her cock was drenched in oil, Yang brought the huge, bulbous head to Ruby’s virgin hole. She squirmed underneath her, weakly shaking her head. Whimpering moans, muffled by the ball gag, poured out of her, adding even more fuel to the fire burning inside Yang’s belly. Curling her other hand around Ruby’s waist, Yang took a moment to let everything sink in. Finally…she was finally getting exactly what she wanted. She had longed for this for so long and now…Ruby was going to be fucking hers. 

Clamping down tight onto Ruby’s waist, Yang pushed forward. A harsh squeal came from Ruby as the tip slipped past the tight ring of muscles. Getting inside proved to be a lot harder than she originally thought. It took nearly a minute of panting, sweating and swearing to even get half of her dick inside. A continuous fountain of wails and sobs came from Ruby, who was squirming and twitching underneath her. Incredible heat clamped down on her dick as she slid further and further in. The walls clamped down with a powerful force, creating a sensation that was both incredible and a little bit painful. Ruby wanted her out – her ass was clearly saying that, but Yang wasn’t about to be deterred. 

Yang laughed huskily, “Loosen up, Ruby. You’re gonna slice my dick off.”

Rearing one hand back, she brought it sailing down onto one of Ruby’s cheeks, leaving a bright red handprint. The result was Ruby’s ass tightening up even further. Gritting her teeth, blinking sweat from her eyes, Yang kept pushing and pushing, forcibly negotiating inch after inch of her cock into Ruby’s spasming ass. Ruby kept sobbing and moaning. No doubt, this had to fucking hurt. Having something this big forcibly shoved into such a tight space – no amount of lube and prep could make that not hurt. No, this was going to need repetition before it stopped hurting. That was the kind of medicine Yang was more than ready to give. Finally, after what felt like an hour but was probably only around ten minutes, Yang was down to the last inch. Sucking in a deep breath through clenched teeth, Yang clamped onto Ruby’s waist with both hands and slammed forward, completely sheathing herself inside of Ruby. A loud wail rippled out of her gagged mouth. The muscles in her back and legs visibly tensed. Grinning triumphantly, Yang bent over slightly to peek at Ruby’s stomach. Oh, now that was a pretty sight. Having all of her thick, fat girth inside was causing Ruby’s belly to bulge out. Her cock…it was deforming Ruby, forcing her body to reshape itself to accommodate her dick. The thought sent a wild thrill of pleasure straight down to her crotch. 

Straightening back up, digging her nails into Ruby’s skin, Yang decided it was about time to lose every bit of her fucking patience. Heart beating like crazy, her body burning with feverish heat, Yang began to pound into that tight hole. Since she had wasted so much time just getting inside, she didn’t bother with building up the pace. She set it hard and fast right from the get-go, pummeling into Ruby with enough force to send her jolting forward every time their bodies collided. Ruby squealed and wailed loudly, the sounds sharp and beautiful. Panting raggedly, blood roaring in her ears, her heart going a million miles a moment, Yang thoughtlessly plowed into her, using her ass like it was nothing more than a toy. It felt like one – the walls of her spasming ass squeezed her in the most perfect way possible. Every time she shoved all the way in, the head of her cock banged against something, sending a shockwave of pleasure rolling through her body. Inside…she was inside Ruby-! She was fucking Ruby’s ass-! It…it felt beyond amazing. Why…why did she wait so long for this?! This…fuck, nothing compared to this! Nothing felt as amazing as this! Ruby’s ass…it was the best! Shoving all the way in, Yang rotated her hips, grinding her twitching, throbbing length against the interior of her butt. When that pulled a high pitched shriek out of her adorable little sister, Yang couldn’t help but to slide one hand down to begin roughly playing with her furiously bouncing boobs. Tweaking one of her nipples, Yang changed the pace of her thrusts to make them short and shallow, keeping nearly the entirety of her length buried inside Ruby. Another sharp squeal, accompanied by a gorgeous shudder. 

“Does it feel good, Ruby?” Yang laughed, her cheeks aching from grinning so widely, “It feels so damn good inside you. You’re so tight! I could spend the rest of the weekend fucking this hole. You want that too, don’t you, Ruby?”

There came a noise that sounded vaguely like ‘no’ but before Yang could chastise Ruby for lying, another powerful tremble shook her slender body. Suddenly, Ruby went rigid. Her fingers stretched out to their full length. A different sound – this one ragged, choked – rippled out of Ruby’s throat. It lasted only for a few moments then Ruby’s body relaxed. The pace of her breathing changed, becoming harsher, deeper. Blinking rapidly, it took Yang a moment to realize what had just happened. Cum…Ruby had just cum. She had cum from Yang fucking her ass. Everything was still for a moment then an immensely powerful blast of heat rocketed through her. She was moving before she realized it, driven by the insane excitement that came from knowing she had made Ruby cum. Dragging Ruby up off the bed, Yang slid her arms underneath her knees, holding them up and open, and weaved her fingers behind Ruby’s head. More…more, more, more! She wanted fucking more! Groaning low in her throat, Yang brutally slammed up into Ruby, furiously fucking that tight hole. Her hips were a blur of motion. It no longer mattered to her if she hurt Ruby or not. Roughly pounding into her, loving the way those spasming walls milked her, stroked her, sucked her back in every time she pulled out, Yang clumsily reached around to yang the ballgag out of Ruby’s mouth. Fuck keeping her quiet – she wanted to hear every single goddamn noise this stupid, adorable fucker made as her ass was being bruised by Yang’s cock! 

“Stop-!” Ruby gagged, “My belly! You’re gonna break my belly! I feel sick! I’m gonna puke! Please! It hurts! It hurts, Yang! Please!”

“Hurts?” Yang rasped, nipping playfully at Ruby’s earlobe. Her lips stretched into a grotesque grin as she slammed up with brutal strength, driving her cock in even deeper, “You gonna say that after you came from just your ass? Huh, slut? I didn’t even touch your whore pussy and you came! Come on, keep telling me it hurts! I’ll make it hurt even more if that’s what makes you cum!”

“No-!” Ruby cried out raggedly, “Stop-! I can’t…I can’t take much more of this! My head! My head feels funny! I don’t wanna cum again! I don’t wanna! Please! Please, Yang! You’re…you’re breaking me!”

Yang pressed her lips to Ruby’s ear, “Good, then break.”

“No-!” Ruby started to beg weakly, shaking her head with enough force to send her hair flying but before she could make anymore lies, Yang slammed up hard, burying her length inside of her trembling ass. A powerful shudder passed through her body. Moaning loudly, her head falling back, Yang came with an electric burst of pleasure. Ruby wailed loudly as she filled up her abused insides with a heavy load of jizz. Yang kept pumping her hips as she came, pushing her seed even deeper into Ruby. She wanted to fill her belly up with it until she was puking up her jizz. When Ruby’s ass had squeezed out the last drop, Yang let out a long, shaky breath. Stepping closer to the bed, she dropped Ruby back down onto it. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she eagerly watched as her sopping wet cock popped free from her hole – only to be met with infuriated disappointment. With how hard she fucked her, she had expected her ass to be fucking gaping! It was visibly twitching but there was no gape! Grinding her teeth together, red burning around the edges of her vision, Yang tightly grabbed Ruby’s arms, pressed the head to her drenched entrance and brought her hips crashing down, penetrating Ruby with violent force. 

There came a loud crack from somewhere, followed by the bed sagging low. Panting heavily, blond hair hanging in front of her face, Yang clicked her tongue in annoyance. Broke the goddamn bed – should’ve expected that, given how hard she had thrust into Ruby. Speaking of which…Yang sighed in annoyance as she slipped back. Grabbing Ruby’s shoulder, she rolled her over onto her back. Thrusting in that hard…she might’ve hurt her. Needed to check and make sure that nothing-Yang froze, her eyes widening. Ruby’s eyes were completely blank. Her expression was slack and lifeless. An initial spurn of panic drove Yang down to check her breathing but that was fine. Blinking rapidly in confusion, Yang straightened back up, cocking her head in confusion. Ruby’s chest heaved with hard breaths. When Yang touched her, she trembled. When she thrust her cock back into her spasming ass, she moaned low in her throat. Both signals that she was still conscious so what was…the thought popped up in Yang’s mind with a cartoony sound affect. Broken…she had finally done it, she had broken Ruby in. That one huge thrust had finally shattered Ruby’s mind, turning her into the perfect sex doll. A deranged grin stretched across Yang’s face. It might only be temporary so best to enjoy it while it lasted. While she did love it when Ruby fought against her…seeing her like this, completely subservient, utterly at her control, unable to do one single goddamn thing to stop her, fuck, that turned her own like nothing else. Right now, Ruby was her toy to do with as she wished. 

She was going to fuck her until cum was leaking out of her ass for weeks. 

It proved so much easier to handle Ruby while she was out of it. Quickly removing the binds around her wrists, Yang yanked her into a different position – one her side, knee pressed to her chest, ass completely exposed – and continued on with her fun, slamming her cock up inside her. Thankfully, Ruby’s altered state of mind didn’t affect the noises she made. Moaning and whimpering as Yang brutally used her hole, Ruby bounced limply in Yang’s hold. About halfway through her fun in that position, Ruby came again – her body tensed up, her breath caught and a stream of clear liquid sprayed out of her drenched pussy. Laughing triumphantly, Yang pumped her hips a couple times before cumming as well, adding another load to Ruby’s already soggy insides. From there, it was another position – flat on her back, knees pushed up to her shoulders, which quickly evolved into her ass being thrust up into the air, legs dangling uselessly over her head as Yang slammed down into her, greedily watching her stomach bulge with every swift thrust. Ruby came again, again, and again. Her slender body violently trembled. Pussy juice ran in thick currents down her stomach. Yang matched her in orgasms, pouring more and more of her jizz into that waiting hole. Throughout the night, she arranged Ruby into every position she could think of, taking advantage of her incredible flexibility to really make things interesting. 

Halfway through the night, Yang realized she might be in trouble. This…she was addicted. There was no going back to regular life now. She was going to want this every single day, multiple times every single day. Being at Beacon, letting Ruby become a Huntress…that wasn’t going to work. No, she was going to have to get crafty. Now that she had tasted this perfection, she couldn’t let anything stop her from continuing to indulge this thirst. 

-

Around six the next morning, Yang’s phone dinged. Panting heavily, she reached over to snag it from her discarded shorts. A video call from Weiss – probably an update. Brushing a hand through her sweat soaked hair, Yang tapped the ‘answer’ button’. 

“Whoa, Yang!” Weiss declared, peering through the screen. “Did I interrupt your workout or something? You’re really red and sweaty.”

“No.” Yang offered a smile, “I just got back from a workout.”

“Are you alright? You didn’t go too hard, did you?”

It took a lot of effort not to laugh. Shifting slightly, grateful that Weiss could only see a significantly small portion of her surroundings, Yang quickly glanced down. Splayed out on the bed, her stomach bulging from both Yang’s cock and all the seed she had stuffed into her, Ruby was weakly clutching at the dirtied sheets. Orgasm number…fuck if she knew, she lost track a long time ago, was still having its affect on her. Her legs were still visibly twitching. Yang was sure that if she shoved a finger inside that pussy right now, she’d be just as tight as her ass. Sometime in the last hour, a little bit of her consciousness had come back. She wasn’t fighting Yang just yet but she was sobbing pathetically. Tears and snot caked her cum smeared face. At the sound of Weiss’s voice, she perked up even more, blinking sluggishly in the bright morning light.

Reaching out with one trembling hand, Ruby gasped, her voice barely audible, “Help. Please. Weiss. Help me. Help. Please. Don’t…don’t go, Weiss. Please! Pleash-!”

A weird gurgle came from Ruby’s stomach, following immediately by a torrent of semen flooding out of her mouth. Gagging, Ruby dropped back down onto the bed, her eyes rolled back in her head as she vomited up what looked to be three loads worth of Yang’s seed. It pooled around her cheek, creating a gorgeous contrast to her hair. Yang had to bite the interior of her cheek to keep from smiling. If only Weiss hadn’t called her, she might’ve been able to catch that on camera. Ah well, there would be many more times after this. 

“Yang? What’s wrong? I thought I heard Ruby…” Weiss said, concern clear in her voice. 

“Nah, Ruby’s gone ahead to breakfast.” Turning her attention back to Weiss, Yang started to subtly pump her hips. Ruby moaned softly but the sound was cut off when Yang reached down to clamp a hand over her gross, soggy mouth. “So, what’s up?”

“Just wanted to give you my report. Do you want to talk now or do you want to go shower first?” 

“I’ll shower first and call you back. Sound good?”

“Yep, talk you later. Say hi to Ruby for me!”

“Will do. Bye, Weiss.”

“Bye!”

Yang tapped the button to hang up. Tossing her phone down onto the bed, she gleefully admired her handiwork. That little episode of vomiting had undone all the work Ruby had put into piecing herself back together. Too bad, she was looking forward to her struggling some more. Just like everything else, though…there would be so much more. Roughly squeezing one of Ruby’s boobs, Yang glanced over at the clock. Only about twenty minutes or so to get Ruby in the perfect position to fuck her while she was getting the report from Weiss. After that, probably best for both of them to rest for a while. Then, it would be time to start thinking about how to make Ruby permanently hers. Best thing she could think of was to fully break her – not just temporarily like this but a complete shattering of her mind, turning her into nothing more than a subservient toy. It would take a lot of hard work but there was nothing Yang liked more than a challenge.


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruby gets some sweet revenge on her sister

Hair hung in front of her face but she made no move to push it away. Moaning loudly, her body trembling, Yang slammed forward, completely burying her length inside of Ruby’s wet, tight pussy and came for what was probably the fifth or sixth time – it was always so hard to keep count when it felt this stupidly good. Ruby trembled violently underneath her but made no sound, though that might’ve been more because of the large dildo shoved down her throat. Grinning widely, Yang tilted her head back, shaking it slightly in an attempt to dislodge the sweaty strands clinging to her skin. She blew out a long, satisfied breath and pumped her hips a couple times in short, shallow thrusts. The sensation of those pussy muscles squeezing her was the perfect end to what had been another delicious encounter with her adorable baby sister. She might’ve kept going but they did have training in the morning. That bitch Glynda always gave Ruby detention if she lagged behind or messed up too many times, which she was prone to do after being thoroughly fucked into the mattress. 

Lamenting that she couldn’t have more fun, Yang untied Ruby’s feet and hands. Falling over onto her side with a shaky exhale, Ruby reached up to pull the dildo out of her mouth. Yang thought about stopping her but knew that’d probably escalate into her fucking that tight throat raw, which would, inevitably, lead to another round. Better to just back off now. Turning away, Yang snagged the water bottle from the bedside table and plopped down onto her bed. She took a couple big gulps before setting the bottle aside. Maybe, if she was careful, she could fit in one more round before Weiss and Blake showed. It would have to be a blowjob, though – much easier to clean up. 

With that decided, Yang glanced up at the time displayed at the top of her phone. Still around thirty minutes before those two usually got here. She would wait until it was fifteen before springing into action. That’d give Ruby enough time to get herself cleaned up. It was always more fun to fuck her after she had taken the time to wash away all traces of Yang’s cum. Dirtying that freshly scrubbed face…shit, just thinking about it was making her hard…and dizzy…really…really dizzy. Yang blinked slowly. It was getting hard to focus. It felt like someone had gotten a hook into her consciousness and was dragging her down into the murky darkness of knocked the fuck out land. Lurching to her feet, she grabbed hold of the bedpost to keep herself from falling flat on her face. Her mind was mush, her legs weren’t working properly and she could feel herself going down. What…what was going on?! What was this-?! 

Out of the corner of her eye, Yang could just barely make out the water bottle. Even in her current state, the realization of what was happening still managed to wriggle its way through the jumbled misfiring going on inside her head. Mouth hanging open, she slowly, clumsily looked over to Ruby. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her with wide, hateful eyes. Their gazes locked. Slowly, so very slowly, Ruby got to her feet. The corners of her lips curled into a demented, snarling grin. A bucket of cold gushed down into Yang’s stomach. With the last bit of her consciousness remaining, Yang watched, mute and shocked, as Ruby reared one tightly curled fist back. 

“R…R…by-“ Yang sputtered, her lips numb. 

“Just remember, Yang.” Ruby sneered through clenched teeth, “You have no one to blame for this but yourself.”

Yang tried to dodge. The backs of her legs slammed against the bed. Still grinning that demonic, feral grin, Ruby brought her fist sailing down directly into Yang’s cheek. The impact sent her head flying back. The interior of her cheek burst open as it collided hard with her teeth, sending a spray of blood all over her tongue. Pain radiated out from the source of impact, momentarily overwhelming the sluggishness, bringing everything into crystal clarity just long enough for her to digest what was happening. She collapsed back down onto the bed. Panting raggedly, the corners of her vision starting to dim, Yang looked up as a shadow fell over her. Ruby was still grinning widely, her silver eyes burning with a violent rage. She was breathing heavily. Yang’s consciousness was slipping away. Terror howled like a winter wind through her body. She raised one trembling hand out to Ruby, unsure of what she was trying to do but desperate to do anything that might stop whatever was coming. The tips of her fingers brushed against Ruby’s abdomen. She smacked her hand away with enough force to make her skin sting. 

“You,” Ruby said, her voice strained and rough, “are never going to touch me again.”

“Rub…eee…” Yang slurred. 

Her vision cut out. With a gurgling whimper, she collapsed onto the bed and sank into a heavy darkness. 

-

Her head throbbed with vicious, violent pain. It felt like someone had come along, plucked her brain straight out of her skull and filled the empty cavity with steel wool. In the few moments leading up to her opening her eye – not eyes, the left one refused to budge, even if her half-conscious state, she could tell that it was swollen shut (Ruby…that fucking bitch, she had really clocked her) – she dimly registered that there was something smooth and cold around her wrists and ankles. It took her sluggish mind a couple sputtering tries before she was finally able to discern what it was. Cuffs…handcuffs…. Yang’s eyes flew open. 

Several different things came rushing in all at once. She had been moved…this wasn’t the dorms – she didn’t know where this was. It looked like a room made out of…glass? Everywhere she looked, she saw reflections of herself. Fuck, she looked goddamn pitiful - stripped naked save for a pair of thigh high yellow stockings. She hadn’t been wearing those before. The left side of her face was swollen up. However, all of that wasn’t the most alarming. The fact that she was tied down to a large bed was what was causing her the most distress. Frantically looking around, tugging hard on the cuffs that were restraining her hands and feet, Yang tried to find any clue as to where she might be but there was nothing. Only smooth, flawless glass. What…what the hell was this?! What had Ruby done?! That stupid bitch…was she really going to try something? Didn’t Ruby get it?! She had complete and total control over her! There was nothing she could do that would change that! 

“Ladies!” A sweet voice suddenly called out, piercing through the previously still air. Despite sounding like she was speaking in a normal tone, the volume was booming, making the pain pulsing in Yang’s temples to worsen. 

Yang yelped in surprise, her head swiveling around to try to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, bright light came flooding in from all around her. Grimacing, flinching back, squinting against the vibrancy, Yang blinked repeatedly, red and black spots swimming in her vision. For a moment, it sounded like she was surrounding by rushing water but as her vision gradually adjusted to the bright light, she realized it wasn’t the pounding of rapids. It was cheering. Hundreds of voices, all of them screaming, howling with feverish excitement. Heart pounding hard against the confines of her ribs, Yang very slowly craned her head around to look at her newly revealed surroundings. She wasn’t in a glass room but instead a glass box that seemed to be set up in some kind of stadium. Surrounding her, packed into the stands, were hundreds of women. From them came the din of the crazed, the roar of people waiting to see blood. 

“Ladies!” That sweet voice called again, drawing Yang’s attention. For the first time, she noticed that standing beside the box, both grinning widely, were the same Twins she had beaten the shit out of a while ago. One held a microphone while the other gleefully gazed around the crowd, her gaze occasionally darting over to Yang. When their eyes met, a flush of cold poured down into Yang’s stomach. What…what was this?! What were they-?! 

“Welcome to the Late Night show! Tonight we have a very special treat in store for you! A competition!”

A deafening roar came from the crowd. It was hard to make out fine details in the bright light but she could see them pounding their feet and slamming their hands on the seats in front of them. Her stomach was in a knot. She was violently shaking. Every time she tried to dredge up some strength, some determination to not let these fuckers see how freaked out she was, the reality of her situation shoved it back down, easily replacing it with a loud wail of fear. The Twin speaking spun around to gesture gracefully at Yang, who, despite her best efforts, flinched back, her breath catching in her throat. 

“Tonight, several of our best performers will compete to see who can force as much semen as possible into those blond bimbo! The only rule is that they can’t kill the bitch! Nothing else is off limits! It’s a no holds barred FUCK FOR ALL!”

The crowd must’ve been ear splittingly loud at that point but Yang couldn’t hear any of it. She stared at the Twins, slackjawed and head spinning, her sputtering mind trying to digest what she had just heard. Fuck…for all? Competition? No…no, this wasn’t happening. Ruby wouldn’t do this to her. She wouldn’t! This couldn’t be happening to her! She wouldn’t sit around and just let it! She wasn’t someone people just played with! She wasn’t like Ruby – the doormat, the gullible nitwit who would suck her own sister’s cock if it meant saving her own skin! She wasn’t like Ruby! Yang jolted up, opening her mouth to demand to be set free but before a word could come out, a large door at the other end of the stadium slid open. All the noise coming from the crowd before seemed like a whisper in comparison to the screaming madness they let out as five women walked out onto the stage. 

Yang’s eyes widened even further. Vernal?! Arslan?! What…what was this?! All five of the women were naked and incredibly well endowed. A sharp shiver of cold raced down Yang’s spine at the sight of their fat, girthy cocks. What…what was Vernal doing here?! Arslan too?! She didn’t recognize the three Faunus behind them but could place them as Bull, Cow and Elephant Faunus. Not that their specific breeds mattered anything. What did were those monstrous cocks. Huge…they were fucking huge! Each one was fully erect and already dripping with precum. They…they couldn’t mean to shove those huge things inside her?! She’d…she’d break! Shrinking back into the bed as the women drew closer, frantically shaking her head, sending blond hair flying everywhere, Yang, once again, went to say something – not a threat or demand this time but a plea not to do this but a strange whirring sound coming from above her grabbed her attention. Looking up with a sharp gasp, her heart plummeted down into her stomach. A massive screen was being lowered from the ceiling. Surrounding it were a multitude of cameras, all attached to poles that dropped down to different levels, giving a near perfect, multi-screen view of Yang. 

“Don’t be alarmed by the cameras, ladies!” The Twin called out to the audience, “We have a very special guest here tonight! The patron who so very graciously donated this bitch for our performers to break with their cocks is currently in our VIP room with her lovely lady lover, where she’ll be enjoying this incredible competition! Please let your gratitude be known to Ruby Rose!”

Hundreds of voices rose up in cries of ‘thank you, ruby!’, ‘you’re the best, ruby!’ and other shouts and hollers. Staring up into the screen, realizing that, on the other end, Ruby was looking right back, most likely while in the arms of that fucking teacher, Yang managed to dredge up the smallest spark of rage but it ended up being a waste of energy. Before she could do anything with it, a section of the glass near the Twins slid open. The five women sprang into action, hurling themselves into the glass box. Wearing wide, hungry grins, they jumped up onto the bed. Vernal landed on her chest, her bright eyes gleaming with vicious glee. Suddenly, the restraints were gone from her hands and feet. She was given no time to use that to her advantage. Someone – judging from their size, it was either the bull or elephant Faunus, slipped between her legs, roughly shoving them up and open. 

“No, no!” Yang screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes, pouring down her burning hot cheeks. Her stomach was twisted into a tight knot. Disgust and shame crawled over her skin, making her feel like she was coated in grime. “Stop! Get off! Get off! Don’t touch me!”

Laughing cruelly, Vernal grabbed a handful of Yang’s hair, wrenching her head back. The bulbous head of her cock pressed to her stupidly gaping mouth. Yang let out a loud, piercing scream that quickly became a muffled gurgle as Vernal shoved her monstrous cock down into her throat. Yang slammed her hands against Vernal’s midsection but she had no leverage – the impact did nothing at all. Still laughing, Vernal shifted forward, using her weight to push Yang’s head down into the mattress. Choking on the massive length, blood and heat pouring into her face, Yang weakly kicked her legs. She…she couldn’t breathe! It hurt! It hurt! Her throat was being wrecked! Curling around Yang’s hand, gripping onto the bedframe to give her some leverage, Vernal began to violently pound into her mouth, slamming her throat down deep into her throat. Her stomach lurched threatening with every thrust. Puke…she was going to puke! She was going to choke on this cock and die from suffocating on her own puke! Her head began to spin. Panic was howling away like warning bells inside her mind. She distantly felt something very hot and very big press to her dry asshole. The sensation wrenched her out of the pain induced stupor. Screaming shrilly – the noise ending up as a pathetic, gurgling wail – Yang tried to wrench her hips away but whoever was between her legs grabbed them in a bruisingly tight grip, holding her in place as she slammed her hips forward, driving a truly horrifically huge cock inside of her dry ass. 

She couldn’t scream. Even if Vernal’s cock wasn’t blocking her airway, she wouldn’t have been able to breathe. Every muscle in her body cramped up as though someone had applied a powerful electric shock to her body. This pain…it was unlike anything she had experienced before. Blood roared in her ears. Her heartbeat was all over the place, slamming erratically against the confines of her ribs. Dying…she was dying-! It hurt so much! Her ass was on fire! She was being ripped in two! Die…she was going to die! That monstrous cock was going to kill her! It hurt! It hurt so badly! Tears streamed from her burning eyes. Powerful hands slipped underneath her knees, shoving her legs up. There came a rough, harsh laugh from somewhere above her, followed by whoever was violating her hole starting to move. Rearing her hips back, the beast slammed in hard. The head banged against the underside of her belly, sending a fresh wave of agonizing pain rolling through her. Yang found her voice – screaming at the top of her burning, aching lungs as she clawed and scraped at the mattress. 

“Fuck-!” Vernal gasped from above her, “Every time you thrust in, this bitch’s throat gets even tighter! I’m already gonna cum!”

“Feel free!” Another one laughed. Yang shrieked when a rough, calloused hand grabbed hold of her boob, roughly fondling it. Coarse fingers cruelly pinched her nipple then yanked on it with enough strength to nearly rip it off. “We’re gonna be spending all night pumping this slut full so go ahead with the first load!”

“Yeah-!” Vernal giggled excitedly, speeding up the pace of her thrusts, pummeling into Yang’s throat, “Take it! Take it, you stupid bitch! Swallow down every single drop! I’m gonna stuff you full until you pop!”

“No-!” Yang howled around Vernal’s cock. She pressed her hands to her stomach but any fight she could put up was useless. With a snarling groan, Vernal slammed forward, completely burying her length inside of Yang’s rubbed raw, aching throat. It swelled up even bigger, inciting a fresh wave of burning, scratchy pain then a flood of scalding hot, thick fluid was flowing down into her stomach. Vernal’s cock was so deeply sheathed in her throat that she didn’t even have the option of swallowing. All of it flowed down into her belly like a stone. The nauseous became even worse. She gagged and sobbed as Vernal pulled back, grinning widely. Just as the head of Vernal’s cock was slipping free of her lips, some of the sperm she had just injected into her belly came rushing back up her throat. Gurgling loudly, Yang sprayed it all over her face and Vernal’s cock. 

“Bitch!” Vernal snarled, grabbing hold of Yang’s hair once more, “I should skull fuck you for that!”

“Stop-!” Yang gasped weakly, “Please! Stop, no more!”

“Pathetic.” Arslan’s smooth, low voice came from her side. She was standing by the bed, lazily stroking her cock as she watched Yang get fucked. Jerking her head to signal Vernal to get out of the way, which she begrudgingly did, Arslan glanced down at the Faunus between Yang’s legs. Her guess was right – it was the bull. The Elephant was standing nearby, watching eagerly, clearly waiting for her turn. “How’s the bimbo’s ass?”

“Tight-!” The Bull Faunus grunted happily, digging her blunt nails into Yang’s skin. “Can’t believe this slut is a virgin.”

“Anal virgin, you mean.” Vernal snorted. “What about her other hole?”

“Only one way to find out.” The Cow Faunus declared loudly. Stepping forward, she placed one knee onto the bed, brought her hand to Yang’s pussy, gave her clit a hard slap – pulling a strangled wail from her – then slipped down further until her fingertips were hovering right at her hole. For some deranged reason, Yang was sure that she was only going to push her fingers inside – bearable in comparison to what was happening to her ass but, instead, with a wide, feral grin, the Cow Faunus curled her hand into a tight fist and rammed it inside of Yang’s dry pussy. 

A scream rippled out of her throat. Throwing her head back, black spots dancing around her vision, Yang screamed and screamed as the Cow Faunus shoved her hand in as far as it would go. The muscles inside of her pussy violently spasmed, sending out shockwaves of burning, stabbing pain all through her stomach. Combined with the agony of having her ass torn apart by that massive cock, the pain was reaching the level of hellish. Howling, sobbing at the top of her lungs, her face covered with snot and tears, Yang wailed, “Stop-! Stop-! It hurts-! It hurts-! You’re breaking me-!”

“That’s the point.” Arslan said coldly, “Now come on, blondie. You’re telling me you’re throwing in the towel already? I expected a lot more fight from you.”

Yang shrieked when Arslan gave her boob a hard slap. A cruel, cold smile spread across her face. Climbing up onto the bed, she waved Vernal away, giving her the room to grab hold of Yang’s hair and flip her over onto her stomach. There was the briefest moment of relief as the Bull Faunus’s cock slipped free from her ass but it was so short, she barely even noticed. Yanked up onto her hands and knees, Yang, sensing what was coming as Arslan knelt down in front of her, tried to close her mouth but the Cow Faunus roughly slammed her fist back into Yang’s pussy. The shriek of pain brought with it a fresh scream. The moment she opened her mouth, Arslan shoved her monstrous, throbbing cock between her lips, pushing in until Yang’s nose was buried in a thick mass of pubic hair. Her eyes rolled back in her head. The Elephant Faunus stepped forward to gather up all of Yang’s hair, holding it away from her face so she couldn’t hide. Still smiling, gazing down at her with cold, hard eyes, Arslan clamped her hands down on the sides of Yang’s head and began to brutally fuck her mouth. She bounced back and forth, rocked between the two massive cocks boring into her. 

Laughing huskily, Arslan gasped, “Fuck, you are tight! Are you enjoying this, slut? Bet that’s why you’re not putting up more of a fight. You wanted to be fucked like this! You wanted your holes stuffed full of strong, fat cocks.”

She didn’t have the energy left to offer a protest. All of her focus was on not passing out. Even though she wanted to be free of this pain, she knew…if she passed out, they would do something even worse to her. She…she just needed to get through this. They couldn’t fuck her forever. She could get through this. She could endure. She…she was strong! She would get through this and get out of here! When she did, she was going to track Ruby down and show her the true meaning of fucking pain! That teacher, too…she would teach both of them a lesson then she might sell them on the black market. She would ruin both of them! She would-! Arslan abruptly slammed forward, yanking Yang’s head in even closer, crushing her nose to her pubic bone. At the same time, the Bull Faunus pulled her hips back, smooshing the plush globes of her ass against her. There was a single moment of stillness then two loads of burning, disgusting cum were pouring into her. A fresh wave of nausea rocketed through her as the Bull pumped her stomach full of the thick, heavy stuff. Arslan added in even more, happily moaning as she slowly pumped her hips, letting Yang’s convulsing throat milk out every last drop. 

Again, she was allowed no time to rest. As soon as those two finished cumming, Yang was wrenched up off the bed by the Elephant Faunus. Yang’s back slammed against Elephant’s chest. Muscular arms slipped underneath her knees, pulling them up and open, completely exposing her most intimate parts to the screaming crowd. The Elephant locked her hands firmly together behind Yang’s head, effectively trapping her in place. Panting erratically, staring, slackjawed, down at the horrendously huge cock that was dangerously close to her abused ass, Yang whimpered, “No…no, it won’t fit! It won’t fit!”

The Elephant laughed, giving her hips a little shake to rub her monstrous length between Yang’s ass cheeks. From all around her came the cheers and jeers of the crowd. She couldn’t see them but she didn’t need too to know what kind of faces they were making. Hungry, animalistic…they wanted to see her scream, to beg. A tiny part of her was demanding from what sounded like very deep inside her brain to actually put up a fight but the fear was too big. A small hand grabbed hold of her boob, giving it a tight squeeze. Blinking rapidly, Yang snapped back into focus to find the Cow Faunus standing in front of her. Curling a hand around the Elephant’s cock, she helped lead it to Yang’s dripping, sopping wet hole. There was no warning, no build-up – the Elephant slammed her hips up, driving the demonic length inside of her spasming ass. Everything – the cheering, the sensation of her ass being forcibly spread open to beyond its breaking point, the pain – faded out for a couple of moments. Yang hung limply in the Elephant’s hold. A line of drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were completely glazed over. The crowd roared their disapproval but before they could get too riled up, the Elephant reared her hips back then slammed in again. 

When the bulbous head slammed against the underside of her belly, causing all the muscles in her abdomen to cramp up, Yang jerked back aware with a shrieking scream. Clawing at the Elephant’s arms, bouncing in her hold, Yang screamed and wailed as her insides were brutalized. Laughing loudly, turning around to the crowd with a thumb jerked over her shoulder as though to say ‘can you believe this’, the Cow cried out, “Should we really stuff this stupid bimbo full?!”

The crowd roared its approval. None of it sounded like actual words, just the mad ravings of a group slipping into chaos. Grinning widely, bearing two rows of clean, white teeth, the Cow turned back around. Stepping forward, she slipped a hand around the base of her cock, leading it to Yang’s already stuffed full hole. There was not enough sense left in her sputtering, pain addled mind to register what she meant to do. She only got it when the Cow, grabbing hold of Yang’s boobs, slammed her hips forward, driving her cock into alongside the Elephant’s. Foamy spittle poured out of her gaping mouth. Her head fell back. Her body twitched violently. Her eyes rolled back until only the whites were visible. The Cow and Elephant moved in near unison, pounding into her ravaged hole with an intensity that made it seem like they were trying to burst her belly. 

It hurt…it hurt, it hurt, it hurt so much! Her stomach was being torn apart! Her throat was going to rip! Her head was going to burst! They were going to kill her! They were going to kill her with their cocks! There wasn’t a part of her that wasn’t screaming in agony. She was a living festering wound! Her ass! Her ass! It hurt! It hurt so much! Yang howled and wailed raggedly, unable to do anything else than be jolted about by the force of the Faunus’ movements, drowning in an agony that she couldn’t escape. The crowd screamed their praises all around her. Her head was full of their deranged glee. She was being torn apart…and they were enjoying watching that. Tears poured down her face. Breathing was torture. Her body was on fire. There was an empty pit of despair in place of her internal organs. Why…why had Ruby done this to her? This…it was beyond cruel. She hadn’t done anything bad enough to deserve this torture! 

“Fuck!” The Elephant growled into her ear, “Gonna cum! Gonna stuff you full!”

“Me too!” The Cow gasped, digging her sharp nails into Yang’s boobs. “Take it! Take it all, you filthy slut!”

“No-!” Yang screamed shrilly. “Don’t! Don’t cum in me anymore! Don’t! Don’t!”

They both slammed in at the same time. Their giant cocks swelled up even bigger, forcing her ass to expand even further. Pain rippled up her spine, sinking its claws into her. Loud grunting filled her ears. The Cow moaned loudly, her smaller body trembling. The cocks inside her pulsed, twitched then an intense flood of burning, itching cum was pouring into her belly. Scalding fluid coated the interior of her ass, ramping the pain up even further. The Elephant kept moving as she came, shoving the jizz deeper and deeper inside of her until she could feel the burn in her stomach. Gagging on the agony, able to taste the Faunus’ cum in her mouth, Yang rigidly tensed up for just a moment before collapsing into the Elephant’s hold. Please…let it be over, just let it be over already! With a grunt, the Elephant pulled Yang off hers and the Cow’s cock then dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. She fell face down, her feet banging against the smooth floor. Before she had even fully made contact with the bed, Vernal was climbing on top of her, slamming her burning hot cock into Yang’s pussy. Moaning weakly, hair hanging in front of her face, Yang bounced limply on top of the bed. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. It hurt…her womb felt like it was being destroyed. A powerful hand grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her head up. The Bull shoved her cock between her slack lips, pushing it deep into her throat. Yang couldn’t even manage a scream. The position made her back squeal in protest. She could feel her neck groaning from being twisted in such an odd position. 

The two fucked her until they both came then switched out for Arslan and the Cow, who double stuffed her pussy, wrenching her back to screaming in agonizing pain. Arslan’s face hovered over hers – that cold, hateful grin filling up her vision. When they both came inside her, Yang let out an animalistic howl of anguish, hating the way the heat seeped into her womb. There was still no rest – she was twisted into every position imaginable. Her screams that she would break, they were going to destroy her body were ignored or used as fodder to rile up the crowd even more. Throbbing, scalding hot, horrible cocks were repeatedly shoved into her holes, forcibly stretching her open, violating her, causing her endless amounts of pain that never dulled, no matter how many times they fucked her. Their semen provided no lubrication. It burned and itched, adding another level of misery to the hell her life was becoming. They used her like a toy, like a onahole…like she existed for no other purpose than to give them pleasure. 

Lying on her back, legs spread wide open, the Elephant between them, pummeling into her drenching aching pussy, Yang stared up at the screen hovering above her. She was too exhausted to do much of anything besides lie there. There must’ve been signs of discontent from the crowd because Varnel suddenly brought her foot down hard onto Yang’s stomach. Crying out sharply, Yang jolted, gagged then a heavy stream of cum came pouring out of her mouth. Grinning widely, Varnel stomped on her stomach again, bringing up another flood of cum. The Elephant snorted loudly, “When you do that, it pours out of her ass as well.”

“Stupid bitch isn’t even good enough to keep it all in.” Varnel stomped down onto Yang’s stomach again, “Guess we’re going to have to fill her up again.”

“No…” Yang gurgled weakly, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. “Please…”

Looking to the crowd, Varnel screamed, “Who wants to see this bitch get stuffed full for a second time?! Huh?!”

Revitalized, the crowd roared and scream, stamping their feet and banging on the seats around them. Yang stared up at the screen hanging over her. She didn’t even recognize the woman broadcasted on it. Who was this pitiful wretch, covered in cum and tears? It couldn’t possibly be her. Was Ruby watching her right now and thinking the same thing? Was she regretting this whole thing? No…Yang got the feeling that she wasn’t. If she was, she would’ve had stopped this by now. No, Ruby was enjoying every moment of it. Watching Yang slip into the despair she had inflicted on her for months…she must be reveling in this. Yang sobbed softly, her face screwing up into a disgusting mask of despair. 

“Someone…” She whispered, so quietly that it couldn’t be heard over the din of the crowd, “save me-!”


End file.
